As I Am
by artanimelover
Summary: SEQUIL TO AS A PRIESTESS. Kagome finds herself locked in a past she can't remember. Inuyasha struggles desperately to bring his beloved out of the hypnosis coma that Naraku hijacked control of. Naraku, well he's up to his usual schemes. Read and Review.
1. Take A Look

**As I Am**

* * *

><p><strong>The First chapter to the last book in this series. Feels a bit nastalgic, huh? Remember, one review per chapter, or no more chapters. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome gasped at him. "My home?"<p>

"Your home." Naraku nodded, his baboon-cloaked fur fluttering in the now gentle breeze. "This is your home, Kagome, where you grew up." She met his beedy eyes. "Where your heart is."

"That doesn't make sense!" Kagome shouted, suddenly irrationaly irate. "My hearts not here, its," She paused, her hand flying to her chest. No heart beat. "It's with," With who? No heart beat. "It's," No heart beat.

"It's hear, Kagome," Naraku gestured to the well, "Right down there, would you like to take a look?"


	2. Buh Bump

**As I Am**

* * *

><p><strong>Cecillia Beth, thanks for your review, and this story is already finished on my laptop. It's one review per POSTING, or not more POSTINGS. I've got plenty of other stories already finished on my lap top to. This is just how many chapters you guys want to read.<strong>

* * *

><p>With a shudder, Kagome picked herself up off the ground and stumbled toward the well, "My heart." She tumbled into the well, her hands clasping onto the edge in a near-dodge effort to not fall in. "My heart." She could hear the beating; <em>buh-bump, buh-bump<em>.

An angry cry wrenched itself from the well, and Kagome jumped back just as a blob of sickly green and yellow coloring jumped out of the well. Another cry sounded and Kagome's heart skipped a beat as a womans face appeared before her. "Mistress Centipede!" She gasped.


	3. Week

**As I Am**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled.<p>

"Kagome, come back! Kagome, come on! Kagome!" He gripped her by the shoulder and dragged her to his chest, burying his face in her hair.

"Inuyasha, relax," Miroku soothed, patting his friends shoulder. "She's been out for a week. She'll heal and wake in her own time."

"I don't care!" Inuyasha's breath hitched as he held Kagome's limp form. "I don't care."

Sango sat on the edge of the bed Shippou jumped up and nestled himself on Kagomes stomach, tucking into a ball, reminding Inuyasha very much of an orange cat.

Sango cleared her throat. "Want to tell us what happened?"

"It's not like I haven't already." Inuyasha muttered.

"So? It looks like we're missing something. Why don't you tell us again?"


	4. Link

**As I Am**

* * *

><p><strong>I got two reviews on the last two chapters, so here's a free one. :D Thanks Y'all. :D<strong>

Inuyasha frowned, "It was all going so well. She was remembering." Inuyasha remembered. Hypnosis had always come strongly to him, more so than Sesshomaru. "And then it was like, our conection was getting fuzzy, as if she were on the other end of a cell phone and hedding into a tunnel." Inuyasha closed his eyes, burrying his nose in Kagome's shoulder for a second time. "Then this other voice came in going, '_Ka-go-me_, _Ka-go-me, remember, Kagome, learn, Kagome_,' and it was like she couldn't even hear me anymore."

Miroku shook his head. " Do you know who it was? How it happened?"

Inuyasha didn't even dain to look up. "No. It was like he intercepted our connection, and then blocked my link to her."


	5. Arrow

**As I Am**

"Don't you remember this fight, Kagome?"

Kagome dug her fingers into the chest of the demon trying to eat her face, not sparing a glance at the monkey behind her. "No! Am I supposed to?"

She heard a sigh, and then, however it happened, she was standing up, clutching the ears of a man with silver hair that was stuck to a tree. "Who-" She gave a startled gasp. "I-Inuyasha!" Her hands moved to shake his shoulders, but instead found the arrow. "Oh," She breathed, "Oh, Inuyasha, oh no."

His eyes sqeezed shut, and then blinked open. His nose twitched and he turned to her. "K-Kikyou?"


	6. Memories

**As I Am**

* * *

><p>Kagome stepped back, stumbling from the tall root she'd been placed on and landing flat against the ground. "N-no." She shook her head, looking up at him tearfully. "No, Inuyasha, I'm- I'm <em>not<em> Kikyou." She rose to her feet, reaching out to him, her chest hurting where she could feel the shadows of a heart that was once there. "Come on, Inuyasha, I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha just staired at her. "Ka-go-me." Kagome told him. His eyes showed no responce.

"Do you see it now, Kagome?" She swung around to face the baboon cloacked Naraku.

"I don't understand. Why doesn't he know who I am? Why's he calling me by Kikyou's name?"

"Because these are your memories, Kagome. This is the first time you've ever met the hanue."


	7. Intelect

**As I Am**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Note to everyone who's reading this or any of my other stories, please, visit the kony 2012 video and watch. It's terribly important.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Kagome wiped her eyes, "The first time I met Inuyasha was in the alley when he kidnapped me.<p>

"Ku-ku-ku." Naraku chuckled. "Do you honestly beleave that? You didn't feel the pull?"

"The pull." She repeated. "I was irritated before he even did anything. Just the site of him seemed to make me mad. But I don't remember ever feeling a pull."

"Ka-go-me." Naraku shook his head. "Really, Kagome, five hundred years has done _nothing_ for your intelect." He looked her over. "Or your memory."


	8. Another Him

**As I Am**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grasped the sides of the sleeping womans face. "Kagome, listen to my voice."<p>

"Even if you can't see; hear."

"Even if you can't speak; hear."

"Even if you can't listen; hear."

He felt the stir in her mind and grasped the connection. "Hear me, Kagome." He imagined himself grasping the link between his brain and hers, and pulling, fading himself into her uncious. He found the well first. A strange, rotting thing that looked bone dry. The next was Kagome, talking animatedly to a baboon, and the last, with astonishment, was a younger version of himself. Pinned by an arrow. To a tree.

Kagome turned toward the second him, wiping her tears with the heel of her hand. "Inuyasha, don't you remember me?"

The baboon used her destraction to turn to the hanue. He held up a finger to his mouth, the universal sign language for, "Shh," and turned back around, making a sound half way between a chuckle and a, "Ku."

And Inuyasha was sent back into his own brain.


	9. I Know

**As I Am**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken so long. I've recently found myself addicted to Tumblr. Really, it's ruined me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha blinked, the feeling of his body coming around him slowely, and then he screamed. He screamed, and he screamed, and he screamed, until his voice wore to nothing but a whisper.<p>

And then his door was opened and he was in the arms of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Oh, Shippou, Kagome's most precious person. Inuyasha trapped the runt to his chest. "Kagome," He sobbed, "Kagome. Oh, Kagome, kagome."

Shippou patted the mans cheek, "I know, Inuyasha. I know."


	10. Reality

**As I Am**

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking, Inuyasha?" Sango berated as soon as the grown man had settled down. Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms and legs and leaning against the head board of the bed he shared with Kagome, Shippou sitting close to his side, and Kagome's head resting in his lap.<p>

"I was thinking, "He sighed, "That if hypnosis put her in her coma, hypnosis could bring her out."

Miroku shifted, folding his arms in front of him. "Coma's don't work like that, Inuyasha. Especially not one as complicated as Kagome's."

Sango nodded. "There are all these different things that could go wrong with putting a sleeping person in a transe. Especially if they're in a coma, where they can't escape they're dreams."

"That's right," Miroku responded, "Especially if it's as bad in her mind as you say. You could end up making her nightmares her reality."


End file.
